


Won't You

by captaintwerkpants



Category: Almost Human, Jorian - Fandom
Genre: Android/Human, M/M, Teen and up for mildly addressed sensual acts, and language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaintwerkpants/pseuds/captaintwerkpants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'd talk. They'd bicker and complain. However, in the end, with his neck craned, Dorian would continuously watch the same buildings pass with a light in his eyes so unlike a built machine made by man.</p><p>Dorian turned, and John abruptly faced forward clearing his throat, unaware to the eyes watching him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't You

**Author's Note:**

> A song-fic to Ben E. King - "Stand By Me". Enjoy.

[When the night has come, and the land is dark]  
\------------------------------------------------------

John watched Dorian with furtive glances while his partner's eyes swiveled with the passing scenery of the city. Nothing new, they always drove through the usual route, but Dorian's fascination never seemed to dull, and that alone brought a smile to John's lips. 

They'd talk. They'd bicker and complain. However, in the end, with his neck craned, Dorian would continuously watch the same buildings pass with a light in his eyes so unlike a built machine made by man.

Dorian turned, and John abruptly faced forward clearing his throat, unaware to the eyes watching him.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------  
[And the moon is the only light we'll see]  
\-----------------------------------------------------

 

"She likes you."

"You've said that already."

"But, you're not doing anything about it."

"I'll get to it."

"When?"

John sighed, gripping the glass in his hand with more force than needed before turning to Dorian. "When I'm ready. Is that good enough of an answer for you? What-- what was that saying again, something about 'let the game come to you--'"

"'Don't rush. Be quick, but don't hurry.' Earl Monroe," Dorian finished as his cheeks lit up in display.

John slammed the empty glass on the counter, startling a few nearby patrons in the bar. "See! Exactly! You should start downloading 'patience' into that software of yours." He missed the glare aimed in his direction, lost in his own reward of shutting the android up.

 

\--------------------------------------------------  
[I won't be afraid]  
\--------------------------------------------------

 

Shots fired consistently in every direction and the two huddled behind a makeshift barricade of an upturned car. Bullets pelted across the clearing, smacking against the steel. John stood up to shoot a few rounds before ducking back down, hands over his head as a tumult of bullets ricocheted around the car.

"We gotta find a way out here! Can you map out a safe direction?!" John shouted over to his partner who's face had been completely overridden with flashing blues. 

Dorian shook his head. "We'll just have to make a run for it, man. I'll cover you."

John stared aghast. "But that's-- "

"I got this. Don't worry," the android interrupted with a determined stare at his partner. He shoved his gun in its holster and grabbed John by the arm who flinched and had been about to protest when he suddenly found himself wrapped in the arms of the DRN. 

"D-Dorian, this uhm-"

"Can we save the sexual orientation jokes until after, John? Ready? Running."

John felt himself picked up and immediately slid into action, snapping a reload into his gun and firing off while Dorian carried him to safety behind a few squad cars just pulling up.

They both ignored the looks they received once the danger had been snuffed.

 

\--------------------------------------------------  
[If the sky that we look upon]  
\--------------------------------------------------

 

Perhaps it was the mood of the starlit heaven above them. They could blame the perfectly round moon and the way her light shifted across the treetops. The alcohol buzzing in John's system definitely had to be accounted for.

Dorian was watching John stare into the abyss of black when he decided to turn and find himself trapped in a daze of too-blue eyes. 

They remained in that state for longer than necessary, Dorian being the first to move as he began to process what exactly just transpired. Nothing in his limitless library could answer it for him.

"What's with the disco face?"

Dorian snapped his attention back on John who hadn't moved his eyes from him. The android could taste the bourbon in the air, filter the contents in precise numbers, gather exactly how much John had drank the level he had passed. 

"You're not driving," he voiced matter-of-factly.

John smirked, his face looming closer. "And what-- you're gonna drive us?"

Dorian's lips thinned. "Or we could just stay out here, with you in the cold."

"But, you'd keep me warm, right?" 

Dorian straightened himself just as John closed the distance and pressed his lips on his. Nothing magical. Just a kiss. Quick. Easy. Accepted.

 

\--------------------------------------------------  
[Should tumble and fall]  
\--------------------------------------------------

 

Silence. It was best sometimes, for the both of them. They shared it in the car as Dorian drove them back to the precinct. 

Quiet.

Fingers linked together over a wire to keep John's coffee warm, and his hand.

\-----------------------------------------------------  
[All the mountains should crumble to the sea]

\-----------------------------------------------------  


"I don't get it!" John cried out furiously, arms wildly waving about with an empty glass of bourbon in his hand. Empty, because the contents had spilled onto the floor. 

Dorian kept his voice as calm as possible and gently placed his hands on his partner's shoulders. "John. We both knew that this was an impossible uptake. We're both cops, man. But that doesn't change the fact you're human and I'm…. not."

That didn't convince John enough and he continued to wail on about the unfair justice systems and Dorian unable to properly live with him.

\-----------------------------------------------------  
[I won't cry]

\-----------------------------------------------------  


"I can't believe you punched him."

"He deserved it. Calling you a faggotron. Only I can call you fanciful, degrading names."

"And now you're behind bars, or in this case, behind glass." 

John walked up to the pod and placed his hands over the surface to which Dorian did likewise, an apologetic look in his eyes. Wires held him in place, most particularly one lodged into his neuro-frame.

"I'm sorry."

John snorted. "Nah- you're right. The bastard deserved it." He swallowed thickly. "Are you going to be decommissioned?"

Dorian shook his head. "I don't know--"

"Mn." John's fingers twitched on the pane.

\-----------------------------------------------------  
[I won't shed a tear]

\-----------------------------------------------------  


John gasped, the air thick and heavy with his sweat and moans. Dorian obliged occasionally, though only when he deemed it necessary. He focused mainly on breaking John into ecstasy. 

It went either way, Dorian on top, or John; it was mainly a battle to whom would take over. It didn't matter, because in the end, John wanted northing more than to flop into exhaustion while Dorian fought his way to the charging station which they had managed to salvage from a black market [much to Dorian's chagrin] and soak in the energy drained from their too-physical encounters at night.

John's fault, really. 

Not that Dorian minded.

 

\--------------------------------------------------  
[Darling, Darling]  
\--------------------------------------------------

 

"IT WASN'T HIS FAULT!"

Maldonado raised her arms in defense. "Everything is pointing to him, Kennex. There's nothing I can do! He's already been charged with assaulting an officer on duty while he was on the job, and getting him out of that shithole was bitch enough!"

John flew up from his desk and flipped it. "Fuck this! This is bullshit!" He pointed menacingly in the Captain's direction. "You know he wouldn't do this. He would never shoot an innocent! Especially a kid! NEVER!"

She only offered a defeated look, sharking her head. "It doesn't matter. I can't do anything. He's an android, John; a synthetic."

"Don't-" he snarled, face contorted into a vicious beast. "Don't you fucking dare call him a synthetic. He's. Not. Like. Them."

 

\--------------------------------------------------  
[Whenever you're in trouble won't you]  
\--------------------------------------------------

 

"Dorian… please.. Isn't there anything--"

John's partner raised a hand to silence him, then beckoned him over until their fingers interlocked together. Tears fell unceremoniously down John's face, blurring his vision. There was an ache in his heart, which could rival the very ache he felt when he lost his partner, when the perpetrator revealed to be his ex. Dorian laid amongst the wirings within Rudy's lab, Rudy himself having departed to leave the two their final farewells.

"John, just promise me one thing, alright?" Dorian murmured in the limited space between them, John having leaned down to press foreheads against one another's. Their hands gripped tightly in unison. 

"Yeah, sure. What is it?"

Dorian moved his head causing John's hair to send a sort of static remembrance against his sensors near his brows. 

"Be the one for me. Be the one to wake me up.. again."

John gripped that hand as Rudy entered along with an MX and an authorized decommissioning officer. Neither said a word to the joint hands, the MX calculating the circumstance between human and android and finding difficulty accessing the situation.

"It's time," Rudy's quiet voice slipped between them. 

Dorian nodded, and John noted with disdain fear running through those blue eyes which latched onto him as Rudy slid behind the head of the table and held the terminating source within his hand.

"Promise me-" Dorian begged, squeezing John's hand until he was sure it would break.

John nodded. "Yeah-- Yeah, man. I promise. Gonna wake your ass up and make you my coffee warmer all over again." Tears fell onto their locked fingers. 

Dorian smiled and that was the last John got to see on his partner.

 

[--Stand by me]


End file.
